


It's the Color that Counts...

by Lady_Cleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just a harmless bit of fluff, Save the Mattex, Short & Sweet, Twizzler challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex get roped into the Twizzler challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Color that Counts...

As soon as he heard about it, Matt called Alex. As soon as she heard about it, she knew they had to do it. They'd each done the Ice Bucket Challenge, and knew it was a worthy cause.

Besides, any excuse Matt could find to eat sweets (or kiss the Kingston...)

That weekend, he pitched up at the house in L.A., doling out spinning hugs to his Kingston girls and accepting an invite to dinner as soon as this silliness was done.

A few mints and a bottle of water later, they did a final breath check and headed into the backyard where Sal had been conscripted to document it.

They gave a bit of slate for the camera, each took an end of a licorice in their lips and slowly chewed toward the center. The kiss when they met in the middle was decidedly sweet- and not just because of the shared sugar rush. This? This was a completely different sort of high...

Breaking apart before they lingered too long, Matt slung an arm around her shoulder and they laughed at the camera- Alex unable to keep the blush from her cheeks as they suggested a new challenger and signed off.

* * *

One week later, Matt's mobile pinged with a text alert.

_Matt- it's me. We have to do it again. Somehow the fans figured out we used a Red Vine..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about this on the radio as I was driving home last night and penned it quick. hope you like it. just a bit of Mattex fluff. what's a girl to do?


End file.
